Together
by Arwen4eva
Summary: Maggie finds a stranger in the woods coming back from a run and decides to take him in. How will their romance take off? Will Beth and Daryl accept this new addition to their small group? AU - completely off storyline. Only Maggie, Daryl, Beth and Glenn. I DO NOT OWN WALKING DEAD!


**A/N: This was originally a fanfiction for my friend's birthday but I thought I would change it and improve it a little bit! This is completely different from the original story but my friend liked it so I've stuck with it :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Arwen4eva xxx**

She found him wondering around in the wood.

A bloody knife in one hand and a rusted hammer in the other and blood staining his entire body. He was dying, Maggie could see that. Not from the walker infection, but from dehydration and starvation because he had no supplies on his person.

Maggie cautiously approached him and she could see him visibly weakening. The stranger's knees buckled, his eyes rolled upwards and she ran over and caught his dirty head just before it slammed into the forest floor. Gently, Maggie shook his shoulder. No response.

She took her backpack off and looked for her water flask under all the supplies she had just acquired. Once retrieved, she shook it. Maggie unfastened the lid and slowly poured the water on the man's face. Almost immediately, he shot upwards, coughing and spluttering.

"It's okay. You're okay. Don't worry, there aren't any walkers here at the moment." Maggie reassured making the man stop and face her. Her hand went to the dagger on her waist as a precaution.

 _'He could be dangerous.'_

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Maggie, and you?"

"Glenn. My name is Glenn." the man said.

Maggie smiled. "Nice to meet you Glenn, especially in such horrible circumstances." Her hand released the hilt of her dagger.

Glenn nodded and rubbed his grubby hands on his already disgustingly soiled trousers. "Do you have a camp, and a group? I was split from mine and have been stumbling around for a week. Maybe more."

"Yeah I do." Maggie said as she assisted Glenn to shakily stand. "It isn't far from here, less than a mile in fact. It is safe and has been since the start of this mess and I share it with 2 other people; my sister Beth, and our friend Daryl."

"Do they, well you, accept newbies?" Glenn asked his voice clearly showing nerves, both about new people and from the woozy feeling in his head worrying he is going to faint.

"You're the first one, so we'll see." Maggie said shrugging her shoulders. She leant down and grabbed her backpack, replacing it on her back. "You ready to go?"

...

"I'm back!" Maggie yells into the large house and shuts the heavy door. Glenn looks around the hallway.

"Did you get anything good?" a female voice asks as footsteps are heard trudging down the stairs.

"Yeah, the shop was clear and I picked up a stray!"

The girl stops at the bottom of the stairs as she sees Glenn.

"Hi." She says uncertainly.

"Hey, I'm Glenn." Glenn says looking at the girl.

"I'm Beth, Maggie's sister. You'll meet Daryl soon, he went out back to clean his arrow tips."

"Was there any trouble?" Maggie asks as she takes off the backpack and makes her way to the kitchen. Beth follows and Glenn trails behinds, feeling like he is trespassing in the house. "He never uses his arrows unless there is trouble.

"No, he was hunting to get some rabbits and managed to get 4 so newbie here is lucky. We haven't had meat in ages so, we are gonna have a feast tonight"

Maggie nods understanding and places the pack on the table.

"So what did you get?" Beth asks.

"Have a look." Maggie says waving her hand to the backpack then rummages around in a few cupboards.

Beth opens and tips the pack causing the contents to spill over the kitchen table. Batteries and torches come out first, followed by packets of dried cocoa powder and bars of chocolate. Other items include probably stale biscuits and certainly flat Coca-Cola.

"How the hell did you find unspoiled chocolate?!" Beth exclaims loudly, startling Glenn.

"I was lucky I guess. I had a look in storage and it was quite cold down there. We will be able to restock easily, no one has been in there before so we are all good for future." Maggie says and places a load of things on the table.

A first aid kit. A bowl of water. Pieces of cloth.

"Sit down Glenn, you need cleaning up." Maggie orders and pulls out a chair opposite the one she wishes Glenn to sit in.

Obediently, Glenn sits down. Maggie dips a cloth in the water and then begins to softly wipe away the mud and blood that cakes Glenn's face.

...

"Who's this?" a man – who Glenn assumes to be Daryl – asks as he walking into the kitchen.

"This is Glenn, Daryl." Beth says. "Maggie brought him in. Anyway, how long does it take you now to clean your arrow heads, certainly not a few hours!"

"Sorry," Daryl says smiling. "I was scrapping the bike seeing as it won't run anymore."

"I did say that we could try to find some petrol Daryl." Beth says then begins nibbling on a biscuit.

"I know but what is the point? That time could be spent looking for food that we need."

"True."

Daryl looks at Beth, smiles then looks at Glenn.

"So where are you from Glenn?" he asks.

"Nowhere in particular. A while ago, walkers stormed the camp I was in and we were split, I never found them and cause I couldn't find supplies, I was in desperate need of water and starving when Maggie found me. Must have fainted then cause I remembered being splashed in the face by a load of water."

"Will you be sticking with us then?" Daryl asks.

"If you let me then I would like to." Glenn says looking between Daryl and the two sisters. "It is far better than being on your own out there."

"I'd like you to." Maggie says suddenly then her face flushes deep crimson.

 _'Why did I say that?!'_ she screams internally.

"I don't mind and neither does Daryl." Beth says secretly smiling at Maggie's reaction.

"Then it is settled," Maggie says, her face still very red. "You can stay."

...

Months passed and the group grew closer, accepting Glenn as one of their own as if they had always known him. The pair who grew closest however was Glenn and Maggie. Since the first meeting, both knew that they were in some way attracted to each other, and that it how the relationship blossomed.

Evening fell after a long day and Glenn and Maggie were lounging on a blanket in the garden. Maggie is resting her head on Glenn's shoulder, his arm encircling her waist. The sound of crickets hums in the background and the occasional flap of wings pass.

"You okay after earlier Mag?" Glenn asks, concern in his voice.

"A walker fell on me and almost ripped me apart but I am okay Glenn. You saved me so I am fine." Maggie says reassuringly, cuddling closer to him.

Glenn kisses her forehead. "Good. I just don't want to lose you."

"I know." Maggie whispers then lifts her head to look at Glenn. "We will stay together Glenn, I promise you. Walkers will not split us apart. Especially with Daryl and Beth, we are unbreakable when we are together, no one, nothing can defeat us; we are invincible."

Glenn presses his lips against Maggie's as her hand creeps upwards, past his jaw into his hairline. Glenn's hand gently runs up and down her soft arm, sending sparks up and along her skin.

After a few minutes, they break apart breathless.

"Together?" Glenn whispers. Maggie smiles.

"Together."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


End file.
